MOS field-effect transistors with very thin gate dielectrics made from silicon dioxide may experience unacceptable gate leakage currents. Forming the gate dielectric from certain high-k dielectric materials, instead of silicon dioxide, can reduce gate leakage. When, however, a high-k dielectric film is initially formed, it may have a slightly imperfect molecular structure. To repair such a film, it may be necessary to anneal it at a relatively high temperature.
Because such a high-k dielectric layer may not be compatible with polysilicon, it may be desirable to use metal gate electrodes in devices that include high-k gate dielectrics. When making a CMOS device that includes metal gate electrodes, it may be necessary to make the NMOS and PMOS gate electrodes from different materials. A replacement gate process may be used to form gate electrodes from different metals. In that process, a first polysilicon layer, bracketed by a pair of spacers, is removed selectively to a second polysilicon layer to create a trench between the spacers. The trench is filled with a first metal. The second polysilicon layer is then removed, and replaced with a second metal that differs from the first metal.
If in such a replacement gate process a high-k dielectric layer is formed after a polysilicon layer is removed, it may not be possible to apply a high temperature anneal to the high-k dielectric layer. It may not be possible to apply such an anneal to such a layer if a silicide has been formed on the transistor's source and drain regions prior to polysilicon layer removal. In addition, such an anneal may not be feasible if a high temperature intolerant metal has been formed on a first high-k dielectric layer prior to depositing a second high-k dielectric layer. For example, if a high temperature intolerant metal has been deposited on a first high-k dielectric layer to form the gate electrode for an NMOS transistor, then a high temperature anneal cannot be applied to a subsequently deposited second high-k dielectric layer, which will form the gate dielectric for the PMOS transistor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for making a semiconductor device that includes metal gate electrodes. There is a need for such a process that enables a high temperature anneal to be applied to a high-k dielectric layer without damaging any silicide or high temperature intolerant metal that may be used to make the device's transistors. The present invention provides such a method.
Features shown in these figures are not intended to be drawn to scale.